1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices for removing heat from electronic devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating heat pipes for improving heat dissipation efficiency thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology has advanced, the amount of heat to be dissipated from electronic components of computers has risen dramatically, while the acceptable cost of heat dissipation devices has remained constant or, in many cases, has dropped.
Conventionally, a typical heat sink conducts and dissipates heat by metal thermal conduction, and generally comprises a heat spreader for contacting a heat source, a plurality of parallel fins on the heat spreader, and two U-shaped heat pipes attached to the heat spreader and extending through the fins to transfer heat from the heat spreader to the fins. The heat sink draws heat from the heat source via the heat spreader, some of the heat is directly conducted up to the fins. The remainder is transferred to the fins via the heat pipes. Limited by inherent characteristics of metal and cost considerations, heat conduction is not sufficiently fast. Further, spreaders are large, heavy and costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which not only has simple structure but also has greater heat dissipation capability.